Traditional music performance often require knowledge of music theory and the ability to play an instrument. For example, in order to create organized melodic sounds that would be considered “music,” a performer needs to be able to play a musical instrument or at least be able to strike the instrument's “actuators” (e.g., keys of a music keyboard, strings of a stringed instrument such as a guitar). The performer also needs to play the actuators at appropriate times (e.g., in some order and timing appropriate for the time signature and tempo of the piece of music, song, or melody being played by the performer on the instrument). Therefore, playing harmonized music using musical instruments can be especially difficult for amateur instrument players.
Some electronic devices can provide a virtual environment to compose and play musical sound digitally. For example, GarageBand, developed by Apple, provides a digital audio workstation for music creation. Unfortunately, manipulating such a virtual environment can be difficult and may require specific software expertise, as well as knowledge of music theory.